Major Tint
Major Pa Tee Tint, or better known as Major Tint also simply known as Tint, is the main antagonist in the 2008 live action film Rambo. He was portrayed by Maung Maung Khin, who knew firsthand of the Tatmadaw's brutality as he was a Karen resistance fighter himself. His family was imprisoned by the regime as punishment for his negative role in the film. Biography Major Tint is the ruthless & cold-hearted leader of the Tatmadaw Army in a civil war in Burma. He forces villagers to walk into mine-infested marshes, gambling with their lives. Tint and his men also frequently attack villages, shooting and dismembering their inhabitants and kidnapping their children, torching and bombing them afterwards. The boys are to become soldiers and the girls are to be sold into prostitution, as shown during his campaign of fear. Tint is extremely cruel and threatens to cut out the tongues of anyone who opposes him, as well as to feed them their own intestines. Tint is also a pedophile, as he rapes a teenage boy one night inside his hut. Tint is a chain smoker and he enjoys a cigarette whilst watching his army slaughter innocent people. Tint and his men capture a group of Christian humanitarians while they are trying to help the inhabitants of a small village, but their kidnapping comes to the attention of John Rambo and a group of mercenaries. Together, they fight against Tint's men but Tint manages to capture the mercenaries and severely beats them. Before his firing squad can finish them off, Rambo guns them down with a jeep-mounted .50-caliber M2 machine-gun. He and the mercenaries then proceed to kill the rest of Tint's army, with help from the Karen rebels. Sensing defeat, Tint tries to flee but Rambo catches up to him, stabs him in the stomach with his knife and then disembowels him, then kicks him down the hill, ending his reign of insanity. Gallery Major Tint 3.jpg|Tint watching his army slaughter innocent victims. Major Tint 4.jpg|Tint sees that John Rambo has been killing his men. 41715918.png|Tint about to rape a boy. Major Tint 5.jpg|Tint attempting to flee before being intercepted by Rambo. Tint's death.jpg|Tint being disembowelled with a knife. Tintcorpse.png|Tint meeting his deserved demise by the hands of John Rambo ending his threat for good. Trivia *Tint was also the first Rambo antagonist to be a rapist and a pedophile. *Tint was the only antagonist in the Rambo franchise to flee. The other villains stayed and fought to the very end. *Since Tint was on a campaign of fear at that time and he was one of the head honchos in charge of the Burmese Military, his army's defeat and his own ultimate demise dealt a heavy blow to the Burmese government's oppression on the Karen people. *Tint was the only Rambo villain to not meet John Rambo. He had never seen the man who would murder him in the end nor did he know his name. It is believed that in Tint's final moments that he realized that the man who had bested him was the same who mowed down his entire army in the final gunfight. Navigation Category:Male Category:Pure Evil Category:Military Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Leader Category:Rapists Category:Genocidal Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mutilators Category:Psychopath Category:Misogynists Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Warlords Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Jingoists Category:Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Perverts Category:Obsessed Category:Lawful Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Sophisticated Category:Homicidal Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misanthropes Category:Deceased Category:Opportunists Category:Totalitarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Master Orator Category:Psychotic Category:Rambo Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Thugs Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Gaolers Category:Incriminators Category:Nemesis